


[Music] Eventually

by GloomyLight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (Is that even a tag?), Music, Piano, composition, fanmusic, ficmusic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomyLight/pseuds/GloomyLight
Summary: After reading the great story 'A Fold In The Universe' by darkest_bird, which deals with yearning of all different kinds and striving for perfection - if you can say it that way without giving too much away - I felt compelled to put one of its themes to music. Finally, I felt like composing again the other day and came up with this little piece, so here it is at last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fold in the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343352) by [darkest_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_bird/pseuds/darkest_bird). 



> If you're interested the sheet music, just ask. I've scribbled down the right hand with the corresponding chords so as not to forget it all right away, but it's somewhat legible.
> 
> Edit: Okay, I've figured out how to upload photos on ao3, so there's a revised version of the sheet music in chapter 2 :) I initially didn't expect anyone to be interested in it, so I didn't write a proper version straightaway, but since there were already two people asking me I gladly took the time.


	2. Sheet music




End file.
